Jupiter and the Great Escape
by Darkpenn
Summary: In a moment of crisis, a new ally is found.


**Jupiter and the Great Escape**

 _In a moment of crisis, a new ally is found._

 _[Author's note: This story follows the story_ Jupiter and the _Leonard Hofstadter_.]

* * *

Jupiter Jones came awake to a view of the ceiling of a cell. With an effort, she pulled herself to her feet, holding on to the bars for support. To find Titus and Kalique on the other side, in a separate chamber. They were smiling. _That can't be good,_ she thought.

"So you have declared war," she said to them, fighting against the painful throb in her head.

"War is such a strong term, and is unlikely to be good for business," said Titus. "More like a small skirmish."

"What happened to my ship?"

"We left as soon as you and your dog were aboard," said Kalique. "But last time we saw it, it was still afloat. We saw no need to destroy it, and doing so might have caused problems. Those things come with a guarantee, you know. Although I must say it proved to be rather tougher than we had anticipated."

"And Calipsis?"

"As you said, harvesting it was not economically viable," said Titus. "And the point of the exercise was to draw you out. But don't worry, we'll think of some suitable way to punish them. In time."

Jupiter glanced around the bare cell.

"If you are looking for your dog, he is right here," said Titus. He gestured, and two guards dragged Caine into the antechamber. He had obviously been beaten savagely, and he was unconscious. His wings had been torn off. Another guard opened the door of Jupiter's cell and they threw him in.

"When he has recovered a bit, we'll start again," said Kalique. "No point in continuing to torture someone who can't feel it, is there? Of course, you could stop it, Jupiter. You just have to seal some documents that we have prepared. Documents that show that you voluntarily relinquish all your legal claims to all the properties you currently control."

"The 'voluntary' part was my idea," said Titus.

"You really are an asshole," said Jupiter.

Caine groaned, and swam back to consciousness. "Give them nothing," he said to Jupiter. "Except the finger."

"Oh, he's back amongst the living," said Titus. "Well, we'll see for how long."

"And his life is not the only one you can save," said Kalique. "If you do not agree soon, we will begin to harvest planets in your quadrant, whether it is profitable or not, and even if the legal authority is questionable. Maybe we'll start with that one called Grizikity something or other. It looks nice."

"And before too long, we will reach Earth, your favourite," said Titus. "Something for you to think about."

Two guards pushed their way into the cell and dragged Caine out again. Titus and Kalique shared a chuckle and then departed to oversee the 'interrogation'.

An hour later, they returned Caine to the cell. He was even bloodier than before. Jupiter tore strips from her shirt and did her best to bind his wounds. She took off her jacket and put it over him, but she knew there was little she could do for him. He recovered a little. There was no-one in the antechamber to the cell.

"I'm starting to think that there isn't much choice but to give them what they want," she said to him.

He stared at her. "That's not the woman I know," he said. "That one never gives up. Always has a trick up her sleeve. That's the woman I ... well, you know."

She smiled at him. "You ... what?" she said.

"You know."

"No, no I don't."

He mumbled something.

"Didn't catch that," said Jupiter.

He mumbled again.

"Once more," she said.

"The woman I love!" he said.

"Ha!" she said. "Made you say it!"

Caine grunted.

"There is one thing," she said. "This." She took the mini-blaster from her pocket, the one which looked like a lipstick. "They searched me but I guess they didn't know what this really was, so they didn't take it."

"That's good, but it's only has two, maybe three shots, and only at a short range," said Caine. "And we're on the harvest ship. Hundreds of soldiers, and the place is a maze, from what I saw of it."

Jupiter heard a guard come into the antechamber. He held out a tumbler of liquid for her through the bars. "I'm supposed to give you this," he said. "They don't want you dying."

She went over to the guard and took the tumbler, and drank. "Thanks," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to ... show my appreciation. Something." She pushed aside the remains of her shirt to show some flesh. "You know," she said, "Royals have got special ways of doing ... it. Very special ways."

"R – really?" he said.

"Oh yes. Perhaps you would let me show you."

"I – I'm not even supposed to talk to you. And I thought the guy was your partner. That's why they're torturing him, I thought."

"What, him? Well, they've got that wrong. He's just an employee. I've got hundreds of them. Thousands. And he's really just a dog. Not like you."

He stared at her. "I – I'm not really supposed to ... " he said.

"Perhaps, then, just a kiss? One little kiss? To thank you for the water. A special Royal kiss."

"Well, I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt." He stepped up to the bars.

"Just let me put some lipstick on," she said. "It will make it better." She took the lipstick from her pocket. She put it to her lips. She aimed. And fired.

The guard gave a cry and fell backwards.

"Very special kiss," murmured Jupiter. Reaching through the bars, she managed to drag the unconscious body close enough to search his pockets. Eventually, she found a cardkey. She tried it in the door, and it opened.

She helped Caine to his feet. "You are a very dangerous woman," he said.

"But that's why you love me, right?" she said.

He considered. "Maybe," he muttered.

With Caine leaning heavily on her, they made it to the outer corridor. "A big ship like this, there have to be some shuttles," she said. "If we can – "

And then two guards came around the corner. They immediately pulled their guns. _Damn_ , thought Jupiter.

There was the sound of a blaster shot, and then another. The two guards went down.

Famulus, Chief Attendant to Lord Titus, was standing behind them, a blaster in her hand.

They stared at her.

"You," said Jupiter. "You sent that message."

"Yes, I did," said Famulus.

"I thought that deer-splices were programmed for loyalty," said Caine.

"I thought so too, but then I read _The Long Walk to Freedom_ and I realised that you only owe loyalty to people who earn it. And when Titus was ready to harvest Calipsis, I knew that he wasn't worth serving."

"Ah," said Jupiter. "It's your home planet, isn't it?"

Famulus nodded. "I didn't know how I was going to get you out of that cell, but I see that you've got this escape already under way," she said.

"But this is as far as our plan went," said Jupiter. "Can you get us to the shuttle bay?"

Famulus produced a padd and called up a map. "This way," she said.

It was slow going, dodging soldiers and sensor units, and helping Caine between them. But eventually they made it to the shuttle bay. There was a lot of people working in the bay, maybe twenty.

There was a small shuttle close by. Unfortunately, there was a trio of men working on a console near it.

"Caine, are you up to flying it?" said Jupiter.

"Yes, I heal quickly," he said. "But I doubt I can fight."

"Leave it to me," said Famulus. "As far as these guys know, I am still the Chief Attendant of Titus. If I give them an order, they might obey out of sheer habit."

She stepped out of hiding and approached the men. "Is this ship prepped and fuelled?" she said, pointing to the little ship. "I have orders to transfer the prisoners." She gestured for Jupiter and Caine to come out, which they did. Jupiter took the mini-blaster from her pocket, hiding it in her palm.

"It's ready, but transfer them ... where?" said one of the men.

"Are you questioning the word of Lord Titus?" snapped Famulus.

"No, of course not," said the man. "It's just that – "

And then an alarm went off. Obviously, the empty cell had been discovered. The three men went for their weapons.

But Famulus was faster. She drew and fired, sending two of them down. Jupiter hit the other one with her mini-blaster. Caine opened the door of the shuttle and he and Jupiter climbed in. He started the engines. The other men were running for them now, drawing weapons.

Famulus hit the door control on the console. The doors began to swing open. There was an In/Out field in place.

"Famulus, come on!" shouted Jupiter.

Famulus was running for the shuttle, but then a blast hit her in the leg. She went down only a few meters from the shuttle door, her gun spinning from her hand.

She looked at them. "Go," she said.

Caine looked at Jupiter. "We really should," he said.

"Yeah, we should. But we're not going to, are we?"

"Of course not."

Jupiter jumped out of the shuttle and ran towards Famulus. She picked up the blaster on the way and fired. She reached Famulus and helped her to her feet.

"You never do the sensible thing, do you?" said Famulus to her.

"I am Russian-splice," she said. "We are not a sensible people."

"Down!" shouted Caine. He had the shuttle a few feet off the ground, and turned it so the engine blast was towards the oncoming men. It drove them back.

Jupiter helped Famulus in and then climbed in herself.

"Let's get out of here," said Jupiter.

But the soldiers were firing at the shuttle, and it was taking hits.

And then they were through the In/Out screen.

"I sent a message to your ship," said Famulus. She was punching co-ordinates into the computer. "These are the location numbers. We can meet your ship there, but Titus and Kalique will be able to tell where it is. Track the portal destination."

"We're leaking fuel and oxygen, so there aren't any other options," said Caine from the driving seat.

"Then make it so," said Jupiter.

Portal.

END (BUT TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
